Faerie tale creatures
by Fire Raven3
Summary: Who has been turning the X-men, Acolytes and the Brotherhood creatures they never tought that existed
1. John is what?

A man stood by the window when his servant comes in to the room.  
  
"Master, we have completed the machine"  
  
The man smirks.  
  
"Good, now come with me. We have to experience the machine. We wouldn't want our friends to be disapointed"  
  
"No master"  
  
"And when we are done, go and kill your self"  
  
"Yes, master" The last words are said with annoy.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Couple of days later.  
  
The same man is standing near the machine. He then sets it's controllers on Lensherr manor; 2 persons and Baywille12+ people.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Xavier's school of gifted youngsters.  
  
A redhaired teen walks angrily to the manor. He has his fists clenched and is holding his feet as far apart as he can, without being suspicius. When he arrives to the gates he rings the bell and waits untill an boy with brown hair, probably 14-15 years old.  
  
When the boy comes to the gates the redhead says "Hello mate, I'm here to see the prof, can you let me in?". He says it in a calm but yet threatning tone.  
  
Bobby(this was Bobby) opens the gates, obviusly terrified of the redhead.  
  
"Thank you very much, can you now show me where he is?"Again that tone.  
  
Bobby just nods and looks like he is about to pee in his pants and starts to walk to the Professor.  
  
When they arrive Bobby just points at the door and hurries away(probably to the bathroom). The readhed sticks his hands in his pockets and storms in.  
  
The Professor is sitting at his desk when he comes in.  
  
"Ahh, Mr. John Allerdyce, how nice of you to come. What brougth you here?"  
  
"Like you don't know? Does this bring up any memories?" John a.k.a Pyro asks and puts his hand up to his face. Between his fingers is webbing.  
  
"And that's nothing, look at this" he then lifts up his shirt and lowers his jeans a little. Showing where skin meets scales.  
  
"Everytime I put me feet together they connect. I'm lucky that I woke up early or I would be jumping on a tail" he says, the scarcasm obvius in his woice.  
  
"Is this some fucking joke.'Cus I don't think it is funny. Oh and another thing, this started happening whan i took my shower this morning. AM I TURNING INTO A FREAKING MERMAN?"  
  
"Now Mr Aller..."  
  
"I'M NOT THAT FUCKINGING BASTASRD. IT'S EITHER JOHN ON PYRO"  
  
"John then, why do you think that I had somthing to do with your...change?"  
  
"EVERYBOD FREAKING KNOWS. YOU DON'T LIKE MAGNETO. I'M A LACKY. 1+1=2. NOT HARD."  
  
At that moment Logan burst in and grabbed Jonh by the neck and held out his claws.  
  
"Is everything alrigth Chuck?"  
  
"Yes, indeed it is Logan. Mr...John here and I were just haveing an conversation. He seems to have some problems with his mutation."  
  
"THIS IS NOT ABOUT MY MUTATION. MY MUTATION IS ABOUT FIRE, NOT SOME FUCKING FISHES."  
  
"Language please, John"  
  
"I HAVE EVERY FUKING RIGTH TO CUSS. YOU ARE NOT BEING TURNED INTO A MERMAN" Now he was shaking violently.  
  
" I can assure you that I and my X-men have nothing to do with your problems" Suddenly Johns legs begun to twitch along with his shaking.  
  
"Put. Me. Down" John managed to hiss before he passed out.  
  
"Logan put him in the infarmy. Now." With that Logan flung the redhead over his shoulder and ran down to the infarmy. When he went out the office he saw all the teens standing outside the door plus 4 Jamies.  
  
The professor wheeled out and looked at the teens."Is there anything interesting going on that I missed?"  
  
When John got to the infarmy his lower body had been transformed into a fish tail and his jeans were ripped and looked like a skirt.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
What will happen? Why did John pass out? Did you like it? Hated it? Reweiw it? Flame it? Should I stop writing these questions? Find out in the next chaper of Faery tale creatures.  
  
Museboy:Damn I was late  
  
Jack:Aye, Jack to  
  
Museboy:Stop talking like Remy is not here to be annoyed  
  
Jack: Darn 


	2. Minis

Hi, it's me again. Fire Raven.  
  
Museboy:And Museboy.  
  
Jack: And Capt. Jack Sparrow  
  
And them. But mostly me. Now I'm in need of some faerie tale creatures. I've got a leprehraun, a wampire, couple of elfs and pixies and two Angels . But I need more. Just to tell you.  
  
Muffinelf:Thanks for your rewiew. It made my day(. Yepp John is a Merman, I was planning on making him a dragon or something but decided to make him a fish instead.  
  
Untamed-butterflyz:Thank you. I will!  
  
Brie: Nope, Remy is also changing. And here is my update(  
  
Tokyobabe2040: Yeah, I know. Pyro is hot. Screw those who don't think so. Do you know what to use as a bait? Pietro keeps on steeling mine. You can choose what you want Rogue to turn into. Even if I decide to not change her into a faerietale, she will be included.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Museboy:should we tell her that Pixie sticks don't attract Pyro.  
  
Jack:Nah.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
When John woke up he was in the infarmy with the adults standing over him.  
  
"Hey, back off, you're not in a zoo" he said, "And now I'm going to the base"  
  
The professor just smiled his Oh-I-know-everything-better-than-you and said "Feel free to walk out of the door."  
  
"And I just think that I will" was the answer. And he jumped out of the bed...landed on his tail....slipped...and fell on his ass."Ouch".  
  
Just then there was a loud *BAM* and another "Ouch" and five little Jamies peeked in. Not just normal five little Jamies, five 3 foot tall little Jamies. With pointed ears.  
  
"Uh, Professor, when you said that I would soon go through a big change in size, did you mean it this way.'Coz I liked the old size a lot more. Really."  
  
Everybody blinked once, maby twice. Then John burst out in laugther.  
  
"HAHAHAHA, And I thougth that I had it bad, HAHAHAHAHA"  
  
That just made five tiny little Jamies blush and mutter somthing to his shoes. They did not answer.Really.  
  
"Now Jamie, lie down. Hank will be running a few test and then you can go and get your stuff. You will be living here with Mr.John. And I'm sure that he will stop laughing soon."  
  
Couple of hours later, Jamie was bored. And was seriusly starting to think about making suicide and start to make fun at his tail when a faint *smack* was heard at the window. And then John started talking into his hand. Then he couldn't stand it any longer and asked.  
  
"Who are you talking to?"  
  
".....Remy"  
  
??????  
  
"Let's just say that he went through a small...change. Like us, just not as pleasant. And you could beat him in wresling in your current, state."  
  
*Blink*  
  
"Just say de t'rud(truth)"  
  
"Kay"  
  
Then John opend his palm and there was Remy sitting and sulking. But you would be sulking too if you had been shrunk into 3 inches and had pink wings. PINK.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Sorry, bad place to end it, but I'm running out of ideas. Now hope to hear you soon. 


	3. Wolfs

I'm sorry, terribly sorry. You can now just take your time and shout at me for being lazy and not updating this fic of mine. Do it you'll feel better.  
  
Jack and Museboy:*SHOUT AND YELL*  
  
NOT YOU THE READERS.  
  
Jack and Museboy:Sorry  
  
Tokyobabe2040:Thank you for your suggestions, I'll be using them. But I'm a silly little girl...  
  
Jack: Got that right.  
  
*Evil glare* and I don't know what a nimp or a serpant are:(  
  
Serilda Satenka: :) Glad that you like my fic that much. And for why, I write the stories after school and I have a very nasty teacher and my father likes to wake me up... along with my dog. And that day Museboy ate my toothpaste.  
  
Museboy: For the last time I just put a little to much on my toothbrush.  
  
Yeah, a whole tube.  
  
Blue Lady and Storm-Pietro: Thank you and I will, try to anyways  
  
Aslyin:Wow I had no idea that Remy would be that funny with pink wings!And Bobby can be a snow..guy..thingy.  
  
Museboy:But she is incredibly, amazingly, unbelievably. Stupid. And does not know what a snow...guy...thingy is.  
  
Jack:Kaeleigh, I am really sorry but I can't go out with ye because Fire Raven is mean and wants to update sooner.  
  
Good boy.  
  
Jack:But on completely unrelated note, I will be at the Faithful Bride at 8 o'clock on Monday night. And If maybe a lass called Kaeleigh happens to walk in I might just take her out for dinner.  
  
Aslyin, I agree with you.  
  
Jander: Thank, I'm not planning on giving up on this fic.  
  
Mewtwo 34: You are right. Poor Todd deserves to be some thing big and powerful for once. Just wait for the brother hood chapter.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" Jamie's and John's laughter could be heard trough the mansion. "You... are...a....pixie" He said between laughers.  
  
"Well, t'ank you Captain Obvious, but Remy be noticing t'is as he is de one wid de wings and...." he was stopped short when John blew him off the table and causing a laughter fit for the two of them.  
  
Jamie and John spent the afternoon teasing Remy, and Remy trying to hurt them as much as a 3 inch short Cajun can. But unfortunately they just blew him away.  
  
Until John noticed where his lighter was. To high up for Jamie to reach him and he on his tail could obviously not get it and Remy was just refusing to fly up and get it. That was the main reason John was sulking, the other being that he wanted to get out and Jamie had just told him that they had this HUGE pool in the backyard.  
  
. *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Jubilee finished her water and put the glass down. She could never sleep when there was a full moon.  
  
Suddenly she heard a loud growl behind her. Slowly she turned around, only to be faced by a large wolf. She did the first thing that came to her mind. Threw the glass at the wolf, screamed and ran. Ran as fast she could but she could still hear him coming closer.  
  
Suddenly she came across a dead end. Jubilee turned around. She swore that she could she him smirk. She then prepared her self for the blast and screamed. Only to hear two wolfs growl and fight.  
  
She opened her eyes and saw the wolf fighting what looked like Rahne in her wolf form.  
  
"Rahne!" She screamed. The other wolf looked at her for a moment and then went back into the fight.  
  
Jubilee stared at the fight, looking as the two wolf's tore each other apart. But then when Rahne had the upper hand the other wolf backed away and slowly healed before their eyes. All they could do was gape and run as the wolf half-smirked and waited before running again after them.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
I could be mean and leave this a cliffy, but since you have been waiting for so long I'm continuing.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
They had been running and screaming for a while now, or that was what it seemed to them. Rahne probably had a broken leg and was very pale. Most likely because blood was leaking of her wound everywhere. Jubilee both screamed and threw her fireworks at the wolf. But they only stopped him for a second. When he was about to jump on them a red blast threw him out of the way (An. Funny how Scott always saves the day) followed by a blast of electricity. Standing in the doorway all the mutants where standing in their PJ. Except Logan and those in the infarmy. But nobody noticed. They just kept on fighting the wolf , trying too anyways. He just kept on healing.  
  
They battled until dawn. Then that wolf howled in pain and ran away. The Ones that were closest to him ran after him seeing him slowly changing into human. Into Logan.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Whew, longest chapter ever. And for an apology for giving this to you so late, you Can borrow my muses for a WHOLE chapter in your story. Just tell me if and when you want them and use them, humiliate them. I don't care, a lot. Only of they come home in one piece. Chao. 


	4. Author note

This is not anothe chapter. If you want to read it all then go ahead, don't let me stop. If not, just go down to reason 4, read that and go on with your life.  
  
Ehh, hi? *dodges random things thrown at her* Sorry! Ouch! I'm sorry! And I mean it. Not updateing for....  
  
Museboy:A little more than 6 months.  
  
S***t, if I were reading this story then I would do a lot more that throwing things. But the thing is that, I don't really like the main plot of the story.  
  
Museboy: If there ever was a plot. Turning the main characters into faerie tale things and hoping that the rest would come by it self.  
  
.......There was a plot, just a very well hidden one.  
  
Museboy:*snort*  
  
Oh, shut yer mouth and go, musing or whatever you muses do. *Door slams* Finally some peace. Now as I was saying, there are – reasons why I haven't updated this story.  
  
1. Not liking where it was going. It was turning into another "gather in the mansion becouse something happened to us" fic(No offence. I love those fics, but I want to do something new.)  
  
2. Other stories. I have around twenty story ideas in my head, all wanting to be written. However one out of twenty get down on paper becouse, either I forget them or I make plotholes bigger than America.  
  
3. Lazieness and writers block. Speaks for it self  
  
4. Rewriting. I kinda like the idea of them turning into creatures so I'm rewriting it with a whole new plot. It will be a little bit AU centering about Rouge and a LOT better than this one. Look for it this summer.  
  
5. Yu-Gi-Oh. I recently discovered the wonder called anime and sank deep into Yu-Gi-Oh. Only the fanfiction base though, I can only see the dub and it frankly, it sucks. Still, the fanfiction writers there are so diffrent from here that I might be creating a new name for thos stories, so don't be expecting me to post Them under Fire Raven.  
  
6. Training of a new muse. Dear ol' Jack moved to an acount that I share with Aslyin (A very talented author, go read her stories now! No wait, after you finshed reading this) There he can be closer to his wife Kaeleigh and doesn't have to put up with me. Yes, I'm very sad. So sad. Just alone here. Being sad. All alone. Sad. Alone. What does a girl need to do too get a hug around here?!? 


End file.
